Rain
by Hyfy
Summary: How would you respond to rain at 2.25 AM in the morning? Oneshot.


Rain

Rain10/06/2008 17:02:00

Rain

It was raining.

What a wonderful observation to make. It was raining. Sheesh. How much more obvious can it be? What more? It's raining at 2.25 AM in the morning?

I blame my stupid thinking on my mother. I hate shopping. To be more precise, I hate shopping for pink, frilly dresses and high-heeled shoes.

But really, it was raining, and hard.

There was a shadow on the floor cast by the window. I could see the rain tapping against it, little droplets dripping down. Fascinating. The raindrops seemed to be in constant movement on the windowpane, like a restless person pacing a room.

For some reason, I was drawn towards the rain-soaked window. Drawn to the rain. Slowly, I slid the window open. It really was being wonderfully obliging tonight, it hadn't creaked. Had it done so, my mother would probably be in here demanding why in the name of all things shop-able was I up at this late hour. Thank you window.

Staring out of the window, I was entranced. Entranced by the way the wild wind swept the trees and changed the direction of the raindrops. Entranced by the rain lightly tap-tapping on the still-closed windows next to me and on the puddles in the garden. This must be what heaven feels like. The wind lightly blowing in my face, gently pushing tiny raindrops towards you. The droplets coming in, just enough to dampen my skin, no more. I stretched my arms out, beckoning to the wind and rain, cupping the raindrops in my palms. I don't think I'll understand why people want sun and sunshine after this. The howling wind and rain are better; they aren't trying to hide behind a mask of polite cheerfulness and joviality. They're themselves, wild in their joy and sorrow alike. They have no restrictions, no boundaries.

A flash of light lit up the surrounding scenery. The flash of light blinded my eyes for a moment. My eyes had long ago adjusted to the night scenery. A few seconds later, it was followed by its brother, thunder. I felt a smile creep onto my face. This was life. Life at its fullest, unhindered by no one and nobody. Suddenly, the wind picked up, and the rain got heavier. Baring my throat, I tilted my head upwards, towards the rain. And I laughed. This wildness, this insanity. It felt as if it were a part of me. And still my skin was merely damp, no wetter.

I felt an inexplicable urge to run. Climb over the window sill and just run, run around the garden like Suzie chasing Terriermon for the Princess Pretty Pants Treatment, run like there wasn't anything else to do. Run like I was free, run to give myself a sense of freedom. It wouldn't have been hard, I live in a single-floor house.

Lightning flashed once again, illuminating the dark garden. I was in awe. It had looked as if someone had switched on the light switch, then immediately turned it off, giving me a split second view of the garden. The thunder rolled once more..

I lifted my leg above the windowsill, prepared to just climb out and run. Then-

"I really don't suggest you do that. Your clothes won't dry as easily as your skin."

I swiftly got off the windowsill and whipped around. Renamon. I scowled.

"You could change your clothes, but I'm not too sure what your mother would say."

And then she left, having made her point. Damn, but sometimes I wish Renamon wouldn't have this much common sense. Running in the rain wouldn't be as satisfying now. I sighed.

Since I couldn't go out in the rain, I should definitely enjoy as much of it as I can. I just stood there, wind in my face, rain against my cheeks, palms against the windowsill. Absorbing every moment of it.

And then.. It stopped. First the wind was blowing fiercely in my face, now there isn't a hint of wind. First the rain was raining really heavily, and now it's just a mere drizzle. I sighed again. Gone was the jubilation of standing in the rain, if underneath the cover of my house. Gone was the exhilaration of the wind blowing in my face, as if I were on some roller-coaster ride. Gone.

Really, how annoying.

I glanced at the clock behind me. 2.35 AM. Only ten minutes? Impossible. It had seemed like much longer..

Then I closed the window. It's dark, and no person in their right mind should be awake right now.

A/N: Shiny blue buttons are very appealing. .


End file.
